


Fading Scars

by XCLayMacionPoint



Series: Intern at the Akatsuki Concert Hall [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Allusion to Rape/Non-Consensual Sex, Allusion to domestic violence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Disorder, Comedy, Depression, Drama, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Lemon, Lime, Occasional Smutty Crack Chapters (Will explain later), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sex, Shyness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCLayMacionPoint/pseuds/XCLayMacionPoint
Summary: Intern at the Akatsuki Concert Hall = Tobi/Obito Route
From the beginning, he's been testing her. The masked man with a tragic past... so he's been running things secretly and is not just the overly-excited newest crew member with insolent tendencies? Sumire is glad she's getting to know the real him and not the him he presents to the crew, but is she able to handle him in his darkest moments when she can barely climb out from her own?Limes (Coming Soon) Lemons (Coming Soon)Smutty Crack Chapters (Coming Soon)





	1. Old Space

She lay on the tatami watching a small pool of blood accumulating beneath the left side of her hips. The shirt she wore was torn and engorged with red, slowly spreading outwards.

_I’m going to die._

As the thought became clear to her she let her eyes fall closed.

_Maybe now I can rest._

_Hisashi left a few minutes ago. He was roaring that it was my fault that I was hurt. It was my fault that he threw the glass vase over my curled up body. It was my fault that when it shattered a larger piece struck my abdomen. It was my fault that I was laying in his apartment… dying._

Sumire felt something gentle atop her skull, a large hand. A touch she wasn’t used to. A touch she didn’t know, but somehow comforted her immensely.

“Sumire-chan.”

She tried to open her eyes, but they were too heavy.

“Please don’t give up.”

She wanted to ask who was touching her so gently. Who was now cradling her head in his hands.

“You’re going to be okay.”

There was the faint sound of a siren in the distance and everything went black.

*******

Her eyes opened slowly. To her immediate right was Asami with tears running down her face.

“Sumire. Hey.”

“Asami-san.”

“Thank goodness you’re awake.”

“…where?”

“Hospital. You’re in the hospital.”

“Where’s Hisashi-san?”

“Who fucking cares! Think about yourself for one second, please!” Asami paused and let out a weak sob, “I was so scared. Sumire, please. Listen.”

Sumire winced and looked over herself, she was covered in an incredibly soft white sheet.

“Hisashi. Did this to you. He hurt you. Don’t let him convince you it was your fault. Nothing you could possible do made you deserve this.”

Sumire felt the tears coming.

“If… if that person hadn’t shown up. You’d be dead.”

“Who?”

“He wouldn’t give me his name. He had on a weird mask.”

_A mask?_

“Anyways, please. Sumire. Listen to me. You have to get away from him.”

“From… the person in the mask.”

“Don’t play dumb!”

Sumire flinched.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for yelling, but you…” Asami broke into another string of sobs.

She grasped onto Sumire’s frail hand.

“Please. You don’t deserve this. You deserve someone who won’t hurt you when they’re upset. You deserve so much better. Don’t do it for me, do it for yourself. Please.”

Sumire let her tears fall, they trailed down the sides of her face and sunk into the soft pillow beneath her head. _I know. I know. I know. It’s so hard though…_ Asami squeezed her hand tighter and let herself quietly cry beside her friend.

When they had both calmed down and Sumire had regained some strength she turned her head.

“Where is this… masked man?”

“He left right when I got here.”

“…I would’ve liked to thank him.”

“Hopefully he’ll be back.”

“Hopefully.”

*******

He never had. Though the mysterious person had been on her mind throughout her recovery, there were a few matters that became increasingly important. When she went to sign out she became aware of the potential of a large hospital bill. The day before she was to be released she was given a single paper to sign. At the bottom, she saw a balance of zero yen due and she stopped.

“What…”

“Everything was taken care of for you.” The nurse who had handed her the paperwork responded.

“But… who…”

“His name should be on the paper.”

_His?_

She scanned over the form again and saw a name that shocked her.

_Uchiha Obito_

_An Uchiha? An Uchiha paid my hospital bills?_

Her heart raced in her chest. _I don’t understand any of this, but… who am I to complain?_ She signed the form and handed it back to the woman. _Maybe I can search for him in a registry or something. If I can’t repay him, maybe, someday, I can at least thank him._

**5 Years Later…**

Tobi leapt up and raced out the entrance much to everyone’s surprise. He skidded outside and bounded to the woman who was standing with her back pressed to a brick wall. Her face was hidden by her small pale hands. He gently took both of her wrists, pulling then forward, then swung her arms from side to side. An excited hum came from beneath his carved orange mask. She started to giggle as the swinging became more and more exaggerated.

“T-Tobi-san! What are you doing?”

“Move in with me Sumire-chan!”

“What?”

He guided her forward until she was pressed to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

“You don’t have to cry anymore.” His voice lowered.

The embrace grew tighter around her. Heat rose to her face and he spoke near her ear:

“I’ll protect you.”

Sumire lifted her reddened face to look at his one visible eye.

“Tobi… san…”

“I promise.”

_He’s so cheesy._

“Are you sure it’s okay? I don’t want to impose upon you.”

“It’s fine. I have enough room for you.” He began, “It’ll be fun. Like an extended sleep over.”

She giggled lightly and let her forehead rest upon his chest.

“Thank you.”

“Let’s go.”

“Don’t we have to tell the others…”

His arms slowly dropped to his side.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s taken care of.”

He hooked his arm around hers and they walked away from the concert hall. They had gone some distance from the hall when he stopped and gently drew her to a car that was parked on the street. She gazed in awe as he pulled out a key and unlocked the doors.

“Tobi-san has a car?”

She heard him chuckle as opened the door, but he did not answer her question. She stepped inside and sat. The car was compact, fit with a tape player and large knobs for the few controls it had. She glanced into the backseat as she put her seatbelt on and saw it littered with soda cans and water bottles. Papers were strewn about in a haphazard way. _It’s so messy._ Tobi sat in the driver’s seat and started the engine. The cool air of the car slowly started to warm. Sumire looked at him nervously _. Is he going to drive with the mask on?_

He pressed on the gas and smoothly pulled away from the curb. Sumire continued to gaze at him as he drove exceptionally well. They came upon her apartment twenty minutes later. _He…_ Sumire narrowed her eyes at him as she undid her seatbelt. _He didn’t ask where my apartment was, he just took us here. How did he already know where I live?_ He met her gaze.

“Eh? What? Is something on my face?”

“I still can’t figure you out Tobi-san.” She said pouting her lips.

He scratched his temple with a finger and tipped his head.

“Did I do something?”

“It’s nothing, nevermind.” She opened the car door.

She was surprised to see him exit the car and lock it once both doors had been closed. He giddily walked ahead of her to her front door and waited for her to catch up. She narrowed her eyes at him again and entered her apartment. _What is he up to?_

“Sumire-chan.”

She stopped in the walkway and turned to him.

“Hai?”

“Aren’t you going to invite me in?”

“Oh… yeah. Please come in.”

He slipped off his shoes, closing the door behind him, and entered her main tatami room eagerly.

“Would you like some tea?” she asked.

“Sure.” He planted himself in the middle of the room.

Sumire heated some water with her small kettle. She saw her reflection in the stainless steel and gasped.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yes! I’m fine!” she darted into the restroom to wash her face and returned to the now boiling kettle.

After preparing the tea she entered the room where the masked man waited and served him some.

“Are you feeling a little better?” he asked.

She nodded. She knelt across from him and smiled gently.

“I’m glad. I can come get you tomorrow if you’re too tired to move tonight.”

Sumire sipped at her own cup of tea and nodded.

“Un, that would better. I should rest.” There was a faint sensation of fear in her.

_If Hisashi does know where I live… then he could come back tonight and…_

“Or, you could rest while I move everything?”

She looked up at him. He lifted his mask off until it was resting atop his head. His smile was warm and encouraging.

“I know it might be scary if I leave you alone. I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

“I don’t want you to do everything yourself… I can help.”

“Tonight?”

“Un.”

He swallowed down the hot tea in a few gulps and replaced the mask over his face.

“Let’s get started.”

“Okay. I’ll wash these dishes.”

He remained in the tatami room while she washed the dishes. She then brought out a few bags that she used for grocery shopping and he assisted her with piling her things in them. When they finished in the kitchen he carried the bags out to his car while she finished packing her things in her room. Sumire yawned and wiped her eyes. _I didn’t think I had enough energy to finish do this, but I guess I’ll make it._

“Are you tired?” Tobi stepped into her room.

“Yes, but there’s only a little bit left.”

She zipped up the duffel bag and went to her suitcase. She stuffed the last of her clothing in and sat on the lid. She tried to zip it but she couldn’t quite get it to move.

“You’re too light.” He said.

She laughed slightly and shifted to make another attempt.

“Let me.”

She stood and he sat on the suitcase lid for her. With his weight, she was just able to zip the suitcase closed.

“Oh I see haha.”

She finished packing her room while he brought her things to his car. She finished with the bathroom and carried the last of her things down the stairs. She turned off the lights and locked up her apartment. Back in Tobi’s car she let out a deep sigh.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

She nodded slowly:

“I’m just a bit tired.”

“I’ll drive slowly so you can rest.”

“Thank you.”

X

An intense fear reminiscent of earlier that evening filled her. As they pulled into the parking structure her hands began to tremble.

“…T… Tobi-san.”

“You’re awake.”

“…who… is this… this is the same apartment complex as…”

The building was comprised of three floors all with outside facing front doors. It was an older building, with some wear present on its walls. The parking structure was mostly empty. Sumire looked around for a car that would confirm her worst fears.

“Is something wrong?”

“This is the same… it’s the same apartment complex as… my ex.” She slowly shrunk in the seat.

“...what are the odds…” he spoke in a whisper.

“Tobi-san, I can’t…”

“I haven’t seen his face around here. Perhaps he doesn’t live here anymore?”

Her wide fearful eyes made him sigh softly. He placed a hand on her head.

“We can check right now at the mailboxes. His surname should be on one of them.”

She shrunk further into the seat.

“I’ll be right beside you and if he is. I’ll take you back to your apartment right now.”

“…” she wiped a tear and nodded, “Okay.”

They climbed out of the parked car and he immediately went to her side and took her hand. Her face was slightly flushed due to her tears, but he led her into the entrance where the mailboxes were. She remembered exactly which box would be his and she looked at it first. _Umehara… no… Honda. That’s not Hisashi’s name._ She slowly scanned the rest of the mailboxes and did not find his name, but at the end of the second row of mailboxes she saw Tobi, written in katakana. _So… that’s his real name?_

“He probably moved out some time ago. I can ask the landlord for sure tomorrow morning, just for your peace of mind.”

She squeezed his hand and showed him a grateful smile.

“Let’s go. You probably want to rest more than ever.”

She nodded in agreement and let him guide her to the staircase. _His is on the same floor as Hisashi’s was._ On the second floor, they walked slowly towards the furthest apartment. Tobi finally let go of her hand and let her into his apartment. To her left was a small kitchen to her right a screen door that led into a compact laundry room. In front of her was a medium sized tatami room that was overfilled with a futon and a kotatsu. In front of the kotatsu was a television with a couple of game consoles underneath.

“The futon is super comfortable. You can sleep there if you like…” he picked up a few t-shirts and a couple of candy wrappers. “Sorry about the mess.”

She shook her head:

“It’s okay. Thank you.”

The floor was similar to his car, littered with trash and empty bottles and cans. The kitchen sink was full of dirty dishes and there were plastic bags full of empty cans seated on the linoleum floor.

“My room… is worse than out here. It would be better if you stayed out here for now.”

“Okay.”

“The restroom is right through here.” He opened a door at the end of the hall on the right. “This is the only room that’s actually decent.”

She sat down on the edge of the futon.

“Do you need anything out of the car right now?” he asked.

She shook her head. Sleep was what she wanted most at the moment.

“Alright, well… goodnight.” He slid his mask off and hung it on a nail on the wall.

He grinned at her and went to the bathroom to prepare for bed. Sumire stretched out on the futon and rested her head on a pillow at the end of it. The pillow’s scent was a pungent mix of shampoo and sweat. At first, she was surprised by the sudden new smell, but as she lay there with her head gently cradled by the cushion, she adjusted and started to feel safe. Her eyes closed and sleep took her.

**The Following Morning**

The sun came in through the opening in the curtains before the wall-sized window. Sumire slowly stretched and sat up, her socked feet crinkled wrappers as they rested on the tatami. She looked down and let out a sigh. The sound of a toilet flushing filled the general silence and Tobi exited the bathroom. _Did he not wash his hands?_ Sumire felt a disgusted chill rush down her spine.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning.”

Tobi stretched in the opening to the tatami room. He was unmasked and in a short-sleeve shirt and shorts. He yawned while scratching his chest. She could see discoloring and scar marks all over his right arm and leg. Though they both looked perfectly healthy despite that. Sumire let her disgusted feeling dissipate as she gazed at the most of Tobi she had ever seen. He grinned sleepily at her and asked:

“Did you sleep okay?”

“Un, I did… um…Tobi-san.”

“Yes?”  
“Would you be upset if I cleaned your apartment?”

“Huh, oh… no I guess not. Sorry.” A pout appeared on his face.

“It’s okay. I don’t mind it. I actually kind of like cleaning.” She stood and walked over to the curtains.

She pushed them both open and a large amount of sunlight filled the room.

“Do you have cleaning supplies?”

“I might.”

She went into his kitchen and opened every drawer she could reach. She found them all mostly empty. The smell of the dirty dishes quickly became unbearable.

“We can unpack my things later. I’m going to go to the store.”

“Do you want a ride?”

“No, it’s okay.” _Don’t touch me until you wash your hands!_ “I know the area really well.”

“I’ll be here when you get back.”

She exited through the front door and headed towards the staircase. She stopped in front of the door that now said Honda. A combined feeling of exhaustion and relief filled her. The door suddenly opened and she gasped.

“May I help you?” a young woman with soft, short brown hair opened the door.

She had her hand rested on her large belly, clearly pregnant.

“Oh… I’m sorry… I was just…” Sumire suddenly felt concerned for the woman in front of her. “My name is… Koizumi Sumire.”

She bowed respectfully.

“Honda Naoki. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Um… I’m sorry this is so informal of me to ask, but I used to live here a long time ago and I was wondering… do you… live here with anyone else?”

“I live with my husband, Honda Keiichi and my mother-in-law. I have lived here for four years now.”

“Oh. Okay. Thank you for answering my question. I’m sorry for bothering you.” Sumire bowed again.

“It’s no trouble. Are you just visiting?”

“I… I just moved back in, in the apartment at the end.”

“Really? A young man used to live there. A really sweet young man.”

“Did he?” Sumire didn’t feel completely comfortable correcting her.

“Did you get to meet him?”

“I know him well.”

Naoki smiled at her:

“Perhaps… he’s your boyfriend?”

Sumire blushed. _I can’t refuse. The whole… thing about living alone with a man and not being his girlfriend._ She nodded.

Naoki clapped her hands together excitedly.

“That’s wonderful! I’m glad he found someone so pretty.”

Sumire’s blush deepened.

“If you two ever need anything, don’t hesitate to come by!”

“Un, thank you. I’m in your care.” Sumire bowed again.

“You two should come visit once you’re all settled in.”

Sumire nodded:

“Thank you.”

“Well, wherever you are headed, I’ll stop holding you up. See you soon.”

“Un, see you soon.”

She walked away her shoulders still hunched and her face still flushed. _That is going to come back to bite me in the butt later, but what else was I supposed to say?_

X

Sumire returned thirty minutes later with a myriad of cleaning supplies. When she entered the open the apartment she found him hard at work stuffing trash into a large black trash bag. The tatami room was cleared and he was in the kitchen. She set her cleaning supplies in the walkway, slipped off her shoes.

“I’m back!”

“Hey there!”

“Are you separating the trash from the recycling?”

“…crap.”

She burst into laughter and brought a second trash bag over to him.

“Let’s do that first then we can wipe everything down.”

They worked together all that morning and midday cleaning and wiping down his entire apartment, minus his bedroom. They then brought in her things, after he changed clothes and put his mask on of course, and she started to unpack.

“I’m going to scrub off all the dirt. I’ll be back.”

“Okay.”

He returned after some time emanating a warm shampoo scent. He collapsed onto the tatami beside her and said:

“I think we earned some takeout.”

“Definitely.”

“How’s Chinese sound?”

“Amazing.”

“I’ll order.”

“Thank you.”

Sumire stacked most of her things under the futon and left her clothing in the suitcase and duffel bag. He sat beside her again with his back against the edge of the futon.

“It’s been forever since I saw this place this clean.”

“You should help keep it that way.” She poked his arm.

He smiled at her.

“Trash goes in the trash. Recycling in the recycling bin. Frequent handwashing. Etc. No touchies unless clean.” She stated.

“Got it.”

They continued to chat until the doorbell rang. Tobi darted up and went to the door. He spoke to the person quickly and returned with a bag full of food. They eagerly dug into their meal, both making excited sounds as they chewed.

“Oh, also, Tobi-san.”

“Hai?”

“I met Honda-san a few doors down.”

“Uh huh.”

“So, she thinks I’m your girlfriend.”

He almost spat his food:

“What?”

“I didn’t know what else to tell her. So, when we’re around her, we just have to pretend to be together.”

His face was slightly red.

“Okay.”


	2. Onigokko

Her teeth gnashed together, her fingertips broke into the sweating skin of her palms. The twisting sensation in her chest intensified until it snapped. Sumire gasped awake and clutched at her shirt. She was facing the faded wall. Panic caused goosebumps to raise on her skin, her vision blurry with tears. She curled up part way beneath the comforter and released a sob. Her thoughts rapidly leapt from awareness of being awake to traumatic memory. The waves of cold crashed over her. She was drowning.

The hallway light came on and created a gentle halo over the edge of the futon she was atop of. 

She was apart from herself. Her body was sobbing, her eyes knitting tighter until creases formed in her skin, her nails still carving into the already broken flesh of her hands.  _ I’m really upset. My hands really hurt. My face really hurts. _

_ Fuck him. _

_ I shouldn’t be wasting my tears on him anymore. _

_ Fuck him. Fuck that asshole. _

_ It’s over now, he won’t come near me. _

_ He was horrible to me. _

_ He’s not here anymore. _

_ He… _

“Sumire-chan,”

_ That voice sounds familiar. Where have I heard that voice? _

“Sumire-chan,”

A hand rested atop her head.

_ It’s him! He’s back, he’s going to kill me, he’s going to- _

“Sumire-chan, it’s Tobi.”

_ No, it’s not… _

The hand gently brushed her hair aside and she could turn her head to look up at him.

“Sumire-chan,” his voice was soft. “It’s okay.”

She was hyperventilating as she held out her bloodied hands.

“I’ll get you some bandages, just try to take deeps breaths, okay?”

She swallowed the lump in her throat. Her limbs still trembled while she waited for her roommate to return. 

He returned only a few moments later with a small first aid kit. He knelt beside her.

“Sumire-chan, I’m going to take your hand.” 

His scarred fingers appeared near her shivering ones. He cupped it and held it close to himself, then proceeded to wrap gauze around it. The room became quiet for her loud sobs had settled into the occasional, weak hiccup. 

“Sumire-chan,”

Her short pale eyelids blinked a few times.

“Sumire-chan, do you know where you are?”

“Mmm.”

“Everything’s okay.”

When he finished wrapping her small hands he scooped her up until she was seated in his lap. 

“You’re going to be okay.” His voice became a whisper.

His chin rested atop her head and he cradled her like child.

“I’m here, Sumire-chan. I’m here for you.”

Her eyes were tired, her body exhausted from waking up to yet another flashback. The warmth of his body and the soothing lull of his surprisingly deep voice whittled away at the remnants of her panic attack.

“Never again, he’ll never touch you again.”

He readjusted his grip.

“I’ll never let him hurt you again… I’ll never let anyone hurt you again.”

Had she remained awake longer she would have noticed the possessive nature of his words, but slumber had taken her again.

“I’ll always protect you, just promise me…” He tilted his head a bit to gaze at her face while he spoke. “Just promise me you’ll stay…”

His line of sight drifted down to watch her breasts rise and fall with her shallow breaths. He had never gotten to hold her so close for so long. Throughout her internship she was kept very much away from him, by all of the men at one point or another, especially the boisterous blonde and the meddling Uchiha. He was the “youngest” member, the most troublesome member, he had put her in harm’s way because of his insolent and reckless behavior. She must be protected at all costs, thought each of the men at least once. She was fragile, small, damaged, weak. 

His eyes glistened at her with affection. He knew since he had first saw her she would become his devotion, the young girl being preyed upon by an older male, he simply had to stop it. He couldn’t protect Rin, he was not strong enough, but he would protect Sumire. No matter what it took, he would be her savior.

**X**

Sumire awoke again mid-morning, her skull aching from the painful crying she had endured. The sun streamed through the cracks in the curtains and pooled over her head causing her to cringe. She sat up and looked around, half-expecting Tobi to be beside her, but was relieved to find that he wasn’t.

_ I’m glad he has some idea of boundaries… _

She recalled the feeling of him holding her and she smiled faintly.  _ That was sweet of him to comfort me like that though. _ She ran her hands through her tangled hair and stumbled to the restroom to wash her face. 

It didn’t take long for her to clean up and exit the bathroom, but by then she realized the apartment was extremely quiet.  _ Did he leave? _ She curiously pressed her ear to his bedroom door. There were no sounds of shuffling, no movements whatsoever.  _ I guess he did. _

She returned to the living room where she was separating her clothing for laundering purposes.  _ You know… if he had a laundry room in his apartment why did he go to… maybe his was being repaired that day. It would probably be better not to think too much about it. Tobi-san is strange, but he isn’t a stalker… _

She carried one small load to the tiny laundry room near the door and opened it. She shuddered and turned away from the sudden overwhelming body odor. 

“Holy crap!” she backed away, then dropped her clothing back onto the tatami.

_ How can he leave his laundry just sitting there? Stewing? Ugh!  _ She sat cross-legged.  _ Should I go to a nearby laundromat? Or… maybe he has a reason he doesn’t keep his house clean… it can’t just be because he’s lazy.  _

Each step towards the room intensified the concentrated scent of sweat. She pinched her nose shut and hopped over to the doorway. In the tiny room were piles and piles of black clothing in different shades. The only colors peeking out from beneath the layers of black were deep blues and the occasional grey. 

_ I can’t live here knowing this is here. I… I… _

She breathed out carefully, then snatched up a piece of cloth to begin sorting.

**X**

There was a pleased smile on her face. She hummed happily as she folded the last of his boxers. The air in the apartment was thick with a warm, soap scent. She had opened the windows and the breeze brought in various scents of food. Her stomach rumbled and her mouth watered just a bit.  _ I should make something… what does he have in the fridge?  _ She felt a blast of cold when she opened the fridge door.  _ Nothing. He has nothing.  _

Instead she searched through the pantry and found a lone packet of instant noodles. Another sigh left her lips.  _ Grocery shopping time, I’m glad I know the area.  _

The front door opened just as she was putting on her last sock.

“Sumire-chan! I’m home!”

“Welcome home.” she called back.

“Ara, where are you going?”

“The grocery store.”

He noticed the air in the home had changed. It was then he saw the stacks of folded clothing in the main room.

“...did… did you do my laundry?”

“Yup.” she was on her feet.

“...w-w…”

“Sorry, it smelled really bad and I needed to do my own laundry.” she ended her sentence with a giggle.

“...”

“...was that bad? I’m sorry.” her expression changed.

“No! No! It’s fine! I’m just surprised…” 

His face was still hidden by his mask. He scratched his head:

“Thank you.”

“No problem… well I’m going to head out. Is there anything you want from the grocery store?” she asked as she slipped on her shoes near front of the door.

“Hm, not that I can think of…” he let out an awkward hum. “May I tag along?”

“Huh? Oh, sure.”

He skipped to his room, leaving her somewhat stunned near the door.  _ He seems jolly today. _ He returned to her and they left.

**X**

He must have been drawn to something because as soon as they entered he disappeared. Sumire looked around for him for a few seconds but assumed he would rejoin her once he finished whatever it was he was doing.

She felt calm as she went down aisle after aisle pulling few ingredients from the shelves. She finally rounded back to the produce and filled her basket with colorful vegetables and fruits. She straightened and hands were suddenly over her eyes.

There was a cool rush of fear in her but the voice soothed her immediately.

“Tobi-san, please don't scare me!”

He took his hands away and rested his chin on her shoulder.

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist.”

She humphed.

“Since you're here, what do you like to eat?”

“Junk food.”

She waited a moment:

“Just junk food?”

“Yep.”

“You have to like something else.”

“Is ramen junk food?”

“It depends on how much you eat.”

“Then definitely just junk food.”

“No veggies? No fruits?”

He scanned the items in her basket then let out a groan that developed into a motor-like sound. She laughed as he maintained in it, rather loudly, in the middle of the supermarket with people all around then. She gently slapped his shoulder.

“Stop it.”

He ceased but she knew beneath his mask he was smiling. 

“Let’s play a game.” he said, taking the basket from her hand.

“Wait, what are you doing?”

“We’re playing onigokko.”

“No. No! We are in a grocery store.” 

“You’re the oni. Come tag me.”

“Tobi-san!”

He was already down the aisle and turning. She glanced around nervously and fast walked after him.  _ He’s not going to stop until I catch him. I’ll try to make this quick. Hopefully he’ll tire himself out and give up. _

She refused to run. She knew if she did she would crash into someone and have to apologize profusely. But no matter how quickly she walked she could not catch up to the man casually prancing around on his much longer legs. Irritation became her aura. She glared at him every time he teased her from the end of an aisle with a wave of his hand.  

They both stopped at opposite ends of a noodle section. He flapped his free hand by his skull and did a little dance, that normally she would have thought was funny and cute, but all traces of her amusement had been washed away. 

In a second she was sprinting towards him. He, taken aback by this, did not move right away, but he managed to spring from her reach at the last moment. She skidded then continued running after him. Her sense of social conduct was gone. She was far too infuriated to care at this point. She wanted to catch him, purchases their groceries, and return home. 

Just as he was about to turn the corner she got a hold of his black top. Her feet slipped beneath her and she fell pulling him down beside her. Their basket flew in a curve the contents went spilling across the floor. Both were shocked for a few seconds. They slowly turned to one another and burst into laughter. 

Though they were deeply amused a worker approached.

“Excuse me.” 

They looked up at her.

“But you two are bothering our other customers. I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

Sumire was up and on her feet. She bowed and apologized over and over. She offered to clean up the mess but was refused much to her embarrassment. Tobi apologized as well. they were shooed from the store and her mood dropped again.

“Now I can’t come back here!”

“Sorry.”

She pouted and walked away from him. He trotted behind waiting for her to calm down.

“Sumire-chan.”

“Leave me alone.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You are not forgiven.”

He gently shoved her shoulder with his own. 

“Stop it.”

“Sumire-chan.”

“Go away.”

They were at a crosswalk waiting for the light to change. Since no one was around them he leaned down, lifted his mask, and showed her the largest puppy eyes she had ever seen. She tried to maintain a serious expression but her eyebrow twitched. She bit her lip and humphed.

“Sumire-chan~”

The light changed and she kept walking.

“I’ll buy us pizza!”

She stopped.

“So forgive me. Okay?”

He caught up to her and they made it to the other end of the crosswalk.

“If you treat me to pizza… then I’ll think about it.”

“Deal!”

He hooked his arm through hers. She couldn’t help but smile again.

_ Why do I forgive him so easily? _


End file.
